In the conventional method of fabricating an SVP (Service Processor) board in a factory, a yield of fabricated SVP boards is checked. The yield is checked by confirming an operation of, for example, a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a HUB, and an I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit, a standard on an inter-IC bidirectional serial bus developed by Philips) controller mounted on the SVP board.
Normally, the yield of SVP boards is checked by conducting a test utilizing the I2C function. With regard to an SVP board having no element having the I2C function, however, the test cannot be conducted utilizing the I2C function.
If the test may not be conducted utilizing the I2C function, the operator conducts the test by a simple method in which a voltage is applied to the SVP board by contact with a terminal and a resulting output voltage confirmed thereby to check the yield of the SVP board.
A technique for conducting an online loopback test has been disclosed. Also, a technique has been disclosed to conduct a connection test between end systems without installing a test program in the end systems.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-16664    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-204807